Say Something
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: It's 2020 and Wally West is brought back from the speedforce. However, while the speedster expects everything to be the same as it was four years ago, he is forced to realize that everything has changed - his girlfriend has moved on and his best friend doesn't know how to behave around him. A spitfire fic that follows their path to recovery in order to find love once again.
1. Human

**This has been a very very long process! This is just the first chapter of what I hope are many. It takes place four years after season 2. It's focuses mostly on Artemis and Wally's relationship, although there will be many appearances of the rest of the team! Please, if you read the entire first chapter, leave a comment and/or favorite/follow the story! I can't believe this is nearly 11k words. My eyes burn just by glancing at it at this point.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing.**

* * *

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

-Christina Perri, Human

* * *

Central City:  
August 8th, 2020. 5:52pm CDT

"So what are you up to for the rest of today? Isn't today your day off, Artemis?" The redheaded older woman asked her during lunch at a restaurant. They were sitting in the patio, the wind gently ruffling their hair. In one gust of wind, stands of red hair blew out of place and over the woman's eyes. She pushed them back with a smile and Artemis could see the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. The wrinkles in her eyes were charming, yet a reflection of her age; Artemis never thought that wrinkles can be beautiful, but the way Mary West wore them - like a badge of a proud mother - she had changed her mind about them a few years ago.

"Yes, something like that." Artemis answered with a small closed-lip smile. "Sadly." She added in a soft voice. She hated staying still. She had to always be moving.

"Do you have anything planned today then, Artemis?"

The way she said her name made Artemis think that Mary was up to something. She had always trusted her gut feeling, her intuition, and Artemis knew she was right. It was as if Mary was expecting a specific answer, the way parents usually did when they ask questions like this.

"Not exactly. I'm going home after this…" She tried to change the subject. The guilt was killing her.

"Aren't you seeing someone?"

It was almost like a blow to her stomach - a very unpleasant feeling, Artemis should know. She has received so many of them. And this one had been delivered by Mary West. Metaphorically, of course. But the effect was still the same: gasping for air, her head feeling woozy, and her hands reaching for something, anything. Her fingers wrapped around the cool condensation of her glass of water and lift it to her lips, taking a drink, before she could manage to utter words.

"Wha-wha…augh … ahem."

"When I called your apartment, Zatanna answered the phone." Mary's smile was still warm and kind, and it made Artemis wonder how she really felt about this. She had been dating her son for five years. They had moved in together when they were just nineteen years old. They had been pretty serious. Everyone thought they would end up getting married and living happily ever after; and now she was dating someone else. "I asked after you - wanting to let you know that I might be a bit late for lunch— and then she told me that she wasn't sure where you were but that she was sure that you had a _date_ tonight."

 _Way to go , Zee…_

Mary's smile remained permanent. Artemis stared at her, suddenly not knowing how to voice her thoughts through words.

"I-I …Ahem, I didn't know— I want to tell you; I really did. I just didn't know-"

"It's okay, Artemis." Mary smiled, but Artemis swore she saw a gleam of something in her green eyes.

"No, it's not okay. I should have told you. It's wasn't a secret or something, I swear. I didn't mean to keep it a secre—"

"It's okay, honey." Mary reassured her, placing her hand on top of Artemis'. Artemis' hand didn't move - but mostly because Artemis didn't have much control over her body at the moment. If was as if Mary's touch paralyzed her from head to toe.

"Artemis, it's okay. It's okay, honey. I'm not mad. I can't expect you to mourn him forever."

 _Him._ Mary was referring to Wally as _him_. If Mary West couldn't even say his name without the pain, Artemis was screwed. Mary was better at this - the emotional stuff - than Artemis was. But Artemis liked her way better; brushing it all under a rug, not having to deal with it until it became a problem was the signature Crock method of dealing with one's feeling.

"I'm glad that you are able to move on." Mary continued saying, now removing her hand away from Artemis' - thank God. Artemis couldn't have taken it for too long. "You are so young; you have your own life to live. I'm sure he is glad you are too, wherever he is."

 _Wherever he is_.

"You just need to mourn and move on. Life continues. If you don't, you'll be left behind because life isn't going to stop for you." Mary kept counseling.

Artemis wondered why the guilt in her chest is still there. She had thought her guilt was because she was keeping this man - her date - a secret from Mary and Rudy, but now the cat is out of the bag, yet the guilt was still there …Why is it still there? S-She had moved on, hadn't she?

 _Beepbeepbeep_

Her phone alarm went off. She raised the screen and glanced at it. The screen read: _Time to go home, Artemis_. She sighed. Why did she write that stupid message in again? Oh right, her therapist. Mrs Black had stressed how important the "little things" were in order to get your life moving forward, and how many people overlook them. ' _Set sticky notes around your room, go for walks in the parks, get moving. Some of my other patients have said setting reminders with notes on their phones help them a lot."_

"That's my cue … " She told Mary, a small embarrassed smile on her face.

"Oh, is it already 6:00? It feels like I just got here. But let's go. You are on a pretty tight schedule, after all." The older woman stood, and Artemis followed. They were heading out the restaurant together when the older woman placed her hand on Artemis' shoulder.

" _Art_ …?" Mary said, hesitantly.

Artemis turned around, giving Mary her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Listen, you know you are always welcomed at my home." Artemis blinked. "I know, I know; you are busy, being Tigress and all. But after … _W-Wally_ ceased, you started coming by for our weekly dinners less and less." The older woman took a moment, and hugged her arms to her chest. "It has been hard, for both Rudy and I." There was moisture in her eyes.

 _Way to go, Artemis._ The blonde scolded herself. She was going to make Mary cry. Make the woman who had been nothing but kind and welcoming and warm to her, cry.

" _Wally_ … he was our only child. Not because of choice. Nothing like that. I always wanted more children, but … the universe had other plans, it seems."

Artemis was facing Mary, but her eyes were wandering, not wanting to meet the woman's green eyes. _Don't cry, Artemis._

"He … he was my little pumpkin." That made Artemis smile gently, "And we love you and care for you like a child of our own as well. Rudy and I lost our son — we don't want to lose you too. Please, come visit. Rudy will be glad to see you, and Brucely has been waiting for your visit." There was tears in Mary's eyes. Artemis could see them.

Nodding, she chuckled. "Yes — oh god, yes. Yes. Mary — God, I'm so sorry. I'll pass by more often, I promise." she said, wondering if that was an empty promise or not. She wasn't sure yet.

Mary pulled the blonde into a hug. "Thank you, Artemis. I know Wally would want this."

Artemis closed her eyes shut. _What_ would _Wally want_?

* * *

Manhattan:  
August 8th, 7:09pm EDT

Artemis had barely taken a full step into her and Zatanna's apartment when the dark haired girl approached the door.

"Where were you? Isn't Nick going to come by to pick you up in like," She checked her wristwatch. Honestly, who wears wristwatches anymore? "Fifty-one minutes? Seriously Artemis, you have fifty-one minutes to get ready."

Artemis ignored the girl and threw her keys in the bowl they had on their console table near the door. She removed her messenger bag and started to kick off her shoes. Maybe if she ignores her then she will just … disappear, Artemis considered for half a second.

"Fifty minutes left." Zatanna chimed.

Artemis loved the girl. She truly did. Zatanna was her best friend. But she didn't need this right now.

"Actually, it's only thirty minutes left." She said, bringing all her attention to Zatanna.

Zatanna looked confused. "Why thirty? No, he is coming here at 8:00pm. Unless he told you he was coming early and I wasn't informed. Artemis, I take your love life _very_ serious! You need to tell me if plans change at last minute."

"No, not because of that. Rather because I probably will spend twenty minutes murdering you and hiding your chopped up body in those twenty minutes." She said nonchalantly with a smile, walking toward the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Right. I get it. You don't want me meddling in your date. But I can't help it!" Zatanna was standing against the countertop. She was nearly hopping in place - that's how anxious she was. "He seems to like you so much and I don't want this to be ruined. He's so good for you, Artemis. He has _a job_. Do you know how difficult it is to find a decent twenty-something year old nowadays. Don't you like him?" She asked, playing with her fingers nervously.

This was Artemis' eighth date with Nick, a young business man located in the upper east side. In other words, he was Zatanna-approved! Yippee. Sure, he was fun she guessed. He was funny for being a rich guy. She had always assumed rich people always had their head up their as— Anyways.

"Yeah yeah, he's fine. He _can_ be a murderer, but he's not. So thats a good thing. And it's the eighth date. It must mean something, right?" Artemis asked, a bit on the enthusiasm.

"That was very very _not_ genuine. But I'll take what I can have." Zatanna seemed to be satisfied with her answer. She took a seat on the counter stool, her hands balled under her chin. "So, are you planning on doing the dirty already?" She asked with a wiggle of the brow.

Artemis put her glass on the counter, unfazed. "Why do you ask? Actually, no. I'm not going to answer that. It's none of your business, Zatanna."

"C'mon, I'm your roommate! You can tell me. I would like to know if there was a possibility of me walking in on you and Nick."

Artemis knew there was something else bothering Zatanna. There always was something bothering her when she stared at Artemis like that, as if the blonde was to collapse if takes her gaze off of her. "Keep speaking…" She pushed her.

"And … well," She kept fumbling with her fingers, "it's the eighth date already, and you kissed him on the _fourth_ date. A little delayed on the average dates to kiss ratio. And even then, it was just a peck…"

"Maybe I'm taking it slow. I don't see what's so wrong with that?" She argued, defensively.

Zatanna simply sighed and didn't answered.

"Okay then."

That was odd. Zatanna always had something to say about people's love lives. Instead, she _sighed_? ' _Okay then?'_ What was that suppose to mean? And why did she _sigh_!?

"What?" Artemis questioned, not letting this go.

"What what?"

"You sighed, Zatanna. Why did you sigh?"

"I can not sigh now?

"No, you can. You can sigh. You can sigh an oh-my-god-I'm-so-tired sigh or you can sigh an I'm-so-happy-with-my-life-right sigh-"

"Jesus, what are you? The sigh police? Do you have a name for every sigh there is?"

"And then there are the I'm-so-angry sigh next to the I-need-to-suck-this-up sigh."

"You, lady, are insane. How am I even living with you? You are clearly out of your mind!" Zatanna argued back, standing up and heading toward her room.

"But that was an I'm-not-going-to-argue-because-there-is-no-point sigh!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore." She chimed from the hallway. But Artemis followed her.

"Actually, no! That was a there-is-nothing-I-can-say-to-make-you-see sigh."

"So you can read my mind now? That's it?" Zatanna paused in front of her room, glaring at her best friend.

"But you do have something to say, Zatanna, so just say it!" She exclaimed before she realized that she had just yelled at Zatanna.

The two girls stared at each other for a while - before Zatanna gave up and confessed:

"It's just," She wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself, "I'm starting to question if you are truly over … Wally."

Hearing his name now made her flinch. Zatanna rarely ever mentioned Wally in her presence. It was an unwritten rule between the two of them. And the fact that Zatanna mentioned him now after so long unnerved Artemis. Was she ready to speak about him to Zatanna? After her earlier conversation with Mary West, Artemis was unsure if she can sit through another conversation about Wally.

Artemis' entire disposition changed. Her shoulders slumped, and she stared off at nothing for a while. Wally was such a delicate subject for her. Regardless of what he would probably say if he was here, he made her a better person by just being with her. He was everything she needed: a friend, a confidant, a care-giver, a lover. Someone to be with her in her darkest times. His sweet smile, enchanting embrace, and warm words became a beacon for her. When he left her that day in the arctic, it felt like someone had opened her ribcage and stole the better part of her, the part she had worked so hard to built. And then it was gone in manner of seconds.

"It's been four years, Zatanna. I'm … fine." She gave the girl a small, non-genuine smile, to please her, to reassure her that she was okay, even though the smile didn't reach her grey eyes. And thankfully, it seemed like Zatanna bought it. It was easier to believe that she was okay than to confront her and possibly bring her more pain. Artemis had had enough pain for a lifetime. She didn't deserve more.

"It's just that … I love you, Artemis. And I care so much about you. I want to see you be happy. After he past away, you were in a dark place. You couldn't see what we saw."

Artemis lowered her gaze, her loose hair falling past her shoulders. She didn't want to hear it. Not now. She didn't want to see herself from their point of view. She wasn't strong enough to bare it. She opened her mouth to interrupt but Zatanna continued speaking with intent, her voice hitting Artemis sharply.

"No, don't interrupt me, Artemis. I'm tired of wondering whether telling you this is the right thing or not. But you _need_ to hear this, Artemis. For your own good. Just listen to me. Okay? You couldn't—"

"I get it, Zatanna. Just … I don't want to hear it. Not right now. Please."

Zatanna was relentless. She continued, "Y-you wouldn't listen to us trying to speak to you—" She pointed her chin challenging Artemis, almost as if saying: _similar like you are trying to ignore me now._

Artemis scratched her forehead, and looked around, trying to avoid Zatanna accusing eyes. But mostly because she was trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"And-and — you were just so unresponsive." Zatanna continued accusing her.

"I'm sorry." Artemis muttered, her voice barely a whisper. What else can she do to make Zatanna stop? "I'm so sorry, okay?" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the hints of vulnerability and guilt that started to moisten her eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

"The only thing that made us feel better was that you never slacked off as Tigress." Zatanna continued, her voice cracking up and hiking up half an octave. "You were stronger than ever. I thought dating would make you feel better, maybe it's the next step toward recovery — maybe seeing someone else…"

Suddenly, Zatanna felt Artemis' arms wrap around her frame. Artemis hugged her closely, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, holding her tear-stain face there for a moment. "I know you care. I'm thankful that you guys worry. But trust me," She pulled back so Zatanna can see her face, look her in the eye, "I'm good." She was smiling, Zatanna noticed. "What did I do to deserve such good friends?"

The two girls smiled at one another. Zatanna was her best friend. They had gravitated toward one another since day one. With the years, that friendship got stronger. Zatanna (along with M'gann) has seen her happy, angry, sad, confused, anxious, nervous and so many more emotions. They have spent countless nights talking about anything from shoes, boybands, and TV shows to relationships, the future, and purposes of life. But Zatanna had been there in her darkest times as well; she had been there with her during the first few months that Wally left. Zatanna never abandoned her, or 'gave her space' like some of her other friends decided to do, and Artemis was so appreciative about it.

"Now go, shoo!" Zatanna said, wiping the small tears that had gathered in the corners of her blue eyes. "Get ready. You have … " Zatanna reached for her wristwatch to check how long until Nick comes by.

"Oh my god!" Artemis pushed Zatanna away laughing, before walking to her room to get ready for her date tonight.

* * *

Manhattan:  
August 8th, 7:49pm EDT

"So you want my help; yet, you won't tell me what for." Zatanna mused. She crossed her arms and rested against the kitchen counter. "You really are losing your touch, Dick."

"So, i-is that a yes?" The tall man asked with a squint as he sat on a kitchen stool.

"No, Dick. It's a no."

"C'mon, Zatanna." He pleaded his old friend. "You can't do this to me. I _need_ your help."

"No, Dick. You can't come in and expect me to use my magical powers for- for … for whatever whims you have."

That altered Dick. It wasn't a 'whim'. It was actually quite serious. He can't … do this without Zatanna. He was positive he needed her, or else his plan simply wouldn't pull through.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell. Is Artemis here?"

Zatanna blinked. She didn't know what Artemis had anything to do with this but …

Before she had a chance to answer, the blonde entered the living room. From the kitchen (that was attached to the living room), the two glanced— no, they _stared_ at her. As if she was an abnormality or something.

"Someone has a date." Dick noticed with a smirk.

"Zatanna! Jesus Christ, I would really appreciate if you don't run your tongue to everyone. Seriously? First, you told Mary and now Dick? Really, _Dick?"_

Zatanna threw her hands in the air, giving up. She cannot do anything right nowadays, can she?

"No, calm down. Calm down," Dick said, trying to fix the situation, "Zatanna didn't tell me. The black dress and heels kind of gave it away though. And I feel slightly offended."

Artemis studied herself. Her dress was a simple back tube dress. It had a leather bodice that gave her a bit of a cleavage with the straight neckline. Her sleeves and remaining neckline was covered by dark lace. She had gotten the shoes when she went shopping with Zatanna and M'gann a week ago. She thought it was appropriate for a date, an _eighth_ date. She wasn't exactly sure what to do on an eight date. Did eight dates even exist? Of course they did, but was people they still counting by an eight date or did most couples already adopted the label 'couple' and stopped counting their dates by then? She wasn't exactly sure. With her fingers, she combed her blonde wispy hair over her shoulder while she made her way to the kitchen.

"Did you guys get M'gann's e-vite for her 'Let's envelope wedding invitations together!' hangout?" Dick asked, steering the conversation away from Artemis' date.

"Oh yeah. Nine years later and those two are finally getting married. Makes you a bit nostalgic." Zatanna responded.

"When are you able to see a Kryptonian slash Martian wedding in the typical human custom? What a time to be alive." Dick said, almost - _almost_ \- sounding astonished.

"He's technically half human."

"Suppose you are right. But still makes you think. Who would have thought those two will be the firsts to get married? Their break-up had been pretty serious four years ago by the looks of it."

"I always knew that those two would make it happen someday. They were obviously crazy for one another since day one, even during their breakup."

"M'gann said we can gather the old team once we finish enveloping the invitations."

"I'm making margaritas! Or sangria. I'm still thinking about it." They continued the small talk, as long as Artemis was in the room.

"I think Roy is coming." Dick pondered for a moment. "Technically Roy beat us all to marriage and children…"

"Aren't you suppose to be leading a mission or something?" Artemis suddenly asked Dick, her words riddled with annoyance. This talk of marriage and children just didn't settle well with her. It was as if the world was taking a stab at her anytime anyone muttered the words 'children' and 'marriage' or anything remotely similar.

Dick could tell she was a bit irritable today. She just seems to be on edge, defensive. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked that question.

"Hey, you are also on the team - and alpha member at that - and you have the day off today. So what's going on? You are allowed to get the evening off and I can't?" He asked with his signature chuckle. "Besides, the young'uns have things under control tonight."

Artemis simply shrugged and started braiding her hair over her shoulder.

"Little black dress with a side braid. I like it." Zatanna nodded, "It's very I-woke-up-like-this-yet-I'm-hotter-than-you. Very confident, I approved."

Artemis simply gave her roommate a look. This would be an appropriate moment for the saying, ' _If looks could kill...'_

"I'm glad I got your approval." She mumbled.

"She's not into jokes today, is she?" Dick asked Zee.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" The tall blonde protested, still braiding her hair. It has gotten as long as it was back when she was fifteen. She really needed a haircut.

Zatanna and Dick stayed silent. Artemis seemed annoyed to the both of them, as if something they had said was bothering her. She might not notice but she didn't seem like her usual self, even less than usual.

Dick's fingers gently tapped the kitchen island. _I hope I'm doing the right thing…_

 _Knock knock knock_

"That must be Nick." Artemis said absentmindedly. She reached for her leather jacket, purse and keys and headed toward the door.

"You aren't going to invite him in? Introduce him to the roommate and the best friend and to Dick?" Zatanna asked when Artemis simply slipped out and shut the door behind her. "I suppose not." She finished her sentence with a sigh.

"She's been like that all day." She told Dick with a serious tone and sad look.

"I don't blame her. It's August 8th." Dick answered, as if that made any sense.

"What? What's so important about Augu—"

"It's the day she met Wally."

"Oh..."

Silence hung in the air. The warmness of the late summer day never felt colder to Zatanna, and she can't even imagine how it should feel for Artemis. Outside the apartment, Manhattan moved with life and activity and yet, inside her apartment, it felt like they had been transported to the desolation of the south pole, where everything was dead and dark. Her throat felt dry and she had to take a moment before she could speak again.

"I-I, ah, didn't know."

"It's not your fault. It was before you joined the team." He gave her a small smile, reassuring her that it was fine.

"I'm worried about her."

"Yeah." Dick agreed. He knew Artemis, very well may he add. And he could tell that Wally still haunted her. Heck, Wally still haunted him. Wally was his best friend. The person he used to tell everything to. Absolutely everything. Wally was part of the little family Dick created for himself, from the start.

"So … why does the great Nightwing need my help again?" Zatanna resumed their previous conversation.

Dick turned so he was facing Zatanna. He looked her in the eye.

"I'm bringing Wally back."

* * *

 _Happy Harbor:  
_ _March 16th 2013, 1:34:pm EDT_

 _The team was having breakfast together in the cave after a successful covert mission last night. They actually stayed undercover from start to finish and that was an accomplishment that deserved to be celebrated, beside the actual mission going smoothly. Dick was laughing at something stupid Wally had said. Boy Wonder's eyes travelled from his best friend to another one of his best friends, Artemis. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust (probably because of Wally's eating) but there was a soft fond look in her eye as she glanced at her boyfriend. Those two were sweet together, and sickening, but mostly sweet. His eyes continued and glanced all the faces sitting on the table, and smiled, feeling content with life in general. Dick learned to appreciate moments like these, because they don't last for long. Life has made it it's mission to teach him that._

 _Dick pushed his seat back and stood, picking up his dirty plate, when Wally stole his attention._

" _Hey, dude. Can I have a second with you?" The redhead ask, suddenly standing as well. Wally's smile turned to a small tight line but there was still a small hint of glee in his green eyes. "In private."_

 _Dick frowned, suspiciously. What was up with him? Dick had no idea what Wally can possibly tell him. Usually Dick already knows what's inside that thick skull of his before Wally even has a chance to tell him. Right now, Dick was at lost. But what can he say, other than:_

" _Yeah, sure"_

" _Cool." Wally said, giving him a lame thumbs up._

 _Okay, something is definitely off. As Dick waited for Wally to move, he noticed the exchanged glances between Wally and Artemis. And it wasn't one of their usual love-sick glances either, which was the strange part. Wally placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, asking for reassurance. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Artemis whispered something like '_ good luck' _? Why would Wally need luck? And why did they exchange that gaze? His detective instincts were kicking in, and he had no idea what to do. Investigate his best friend and his girlfriend? Usually that wouldn't sound like a bad idea but they had been over this before. There were 'boundaries', apparently. But anyways._

" _You ready?" Wally asked Dick. "You looked a bit lost there, Boy Wonder." His ears filled with Wally's chuckle._

" _Yeah, lets go to the kitchen."_

 _Dick stayed quiet the entire way to the kitchen. He placed his plate on the sink and stepped back, Wally placing his own plate on the sink and doing the same._

" _So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest. He was now mostly intrigued since he couldn't guess what what was in Wally's head before._

" _I-I-ah." Wally started, failing. He smiled awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head. "I figured it'll be best to tell you first and then the rest of the team. I mean, first the senior members, and then the freshmen and then the justice league. I mean, excluding Flash. I need to tell Flash soon-"_

" _Get on with it, KF." Dick said with a fond scoff at Wally's rambling._

" _Right. I-I-ah … I mean, Artemis and I- And don't blame Artemis! We both came to the conclusion that…"_

Don't blame Artemis? Conclusion? _That sparked Dick's attention. He shifted his weight from one feet to the other, his hands turning into fists. What was going on? Whatever it was, Dick knew it was serious. Wally had pulled him aside first because they were friends. Best friends, actually. And Dick should act like one when Wally is having a difficult time._

" _Dude, what is it? You can tell me." His voice softened, and he gave Wally an encouraging smile. A smile that was not reciprocated._

" _Artemis and I decided that we want to leave the team this summer."_

* * *

Manhattan:  
August 8th, 2020. 7:55pm EDT

"You what?! Bring … Wally _back? Wally?_ Dick, are you crazy?! How in the world are you going to do that? Wally, he-he — augh, he vanished! Poof'ed. Into thin air. No remains. And how are you expecting to bring Wally back from the speed force, Dick? The _freaking_ speed force! Speed. Force. The speedforce. The force of speed! Flash's thing. The speed force isn't a bat thing. You can't be serious—"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Dick waved his arms in the air and Zatanna, luckily, shut up.

The woman stared at her old friend. He looked so serious that Zatanna knew that he wasn't joking or saying things out of the blue. He had planned this.

"For how long, Dick?" She asked, suddenly feeling exhausted. "For how long have you been up to this?"

Dick dipped his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious. On the other hand, Zatanna raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow, expecting his answer.

"The past three years."

"Oh."

"Actually, four. The first year, my 'leave of absence', I was researching."

"Oh god, _Richard_." She hid her face in her hands. She only called him that in specific occasions, mostly when she was so incredibly annoyed at him. "How— Why — What?" She asked, her hands dropping to her sides in fists, her eyes questioning him.

"He's my _best friend_ , Zatanna." He looked her in the eye. "I-I thought I was going to be able to get past this. Move on. Respect the dead, you know. I was able to move on when my family—"

"Oh Dick, honey—"

"No, Zatanna. Don't give me those pity eyes. Just … just listen to me, okay?" He took a deep breath before continuing, "At least with my family, I knew they were gone. I-I saw it, with my very own two eyes. They were dead, and I knew I wasn't going to get them back. I learned to live with it. B-but with Wally, he just … disappeared. He must be somewhere out there."

He lowered his gaze, a sad small smile on his lips, "We do all these things that we thought we weren't suppose to. We travel to different planets, communicate telepathically, M'gann — well, most Martians I suppose — are able to morph their bodies, Wally — and the rest of the speedsters — are able to break the sound barrier; you have freaking magical powers, Zatanna. So why can't we believe that Wally is alive? Is that too far-fetched?" His eyes were moist. "He's alive out there, somewhere. I know he is. But _where_ is he? He is probably alone there, wherever he is; and h-he needs our h-help…"

Zatanna couldn't believe it. Here, in front of her, is the great Nightwing, whose voice had cracked. For a moment there, he became the Robin she had met nine years ago, so small yet smart for his age; but there wasn't the mischievous glint in his eyes anymore. Instead, there was a deep sadness in them. She wondered how long he has carried that sadness with him.

She couldn't help it. She reached over and hugged him, trying to comfort him. But by the way his strong arms wrapped around her frame, it seemed as if it was him comforting her.

"I'm in." She whispered, "I'll help you bring Wally back."

* * *

Manhattan:  
August 8th, 10:24pm EDT

"I had fun." Nick said as they came out of the elevator inside Artemis' apartment complex.

"Yeah, yeah. It was fun." She said, a bit too quickly to seem natural.

"It was fun. Nice _eighth_ date." He said, putting an intentional emphasis on the number of dates they have had. " _And_ it's August 8th? Coincidence, I think not." He joked nervously with a shaky smile.

 _August 8th_ , Artemis thought to herself. Nine years ago, this same date. The memory of the _Wall-man_ wearing his swimming trunks and tripping over his beach umbrella played in her memory like an imax movie experience, and she was the only one in the theater.

"What was that? Um, oh yeah. It was fun. I-I-I had fun." She just stuttered, unaware of that disconnect between her and Nick. Besides, she never stuttered, unless she really did have her mind elsewhere, which it was; it was replaying the day that Wally was aware of her existence.

She started fumbling with her purse, reaching for her keys. Suddenly she felt his hand on the small of her back. The blonde turned her head to face him but was caught off guard with a kiss.

"Mhmm?" She tried to return the kiss. She really did try — but she pulled back.

"Is everything okay?"

She was staring off at space. Within, her mind had been playing a full powerpoint presentation as to why Nick was not the right person - he just wasn't. He wasn't Wally.

"What?" She asked, suddenly realizing where she was and that Nick had just spoken to her.

"I said, is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine." She gave him a fake smile.

"Oh," Nick said before letting out a big breath. "Listen, _Art,_ I ju—"

" _Artemis._ " She corrected him before regretting it. She probably sounded like a huge asshole. But … Wally called her Art or Arty or any sort of cute pet name. And she didn't know how she felt about Nick just yet.

"Right, _Artemis_ —"

"I'm sorry. I just don't like that nickname." She lied.

"Okay, but listen—"

"I don't like nicknames in general. No one likes them really—"

"I need to tell you something—"

"And you can never give yourself a nickname—"

"Artemis—"

"Because then you seem like a huge asshole and it's always—"

"Artemis, listen!"

Artemis blinked. Oh god. She fucked up. She had fucked up, there was no lying to herself. She lowered her gaze and swallowed. She fucked up. But it was fine. She'll be able to make it better, hide her true feelings. She was good at that. That, and crime fighting. She was _really_ good at crime fighting actually.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Honesty is good, right? And I was hoping to … take our relationship to the next step."

"Oh…" Artemis acted surprise. She knew this was coming. It was sex. Sex …. Sex was … it was a step that needed to happen in any relationship nowadays. It was expected, unless discussed otherwise — which they haven't. But it was strange. The only person she had ever slept with was with Wally, and no one else. The feeling of his touch was still imprinted in her memory.

"'Oh'?" He quoted her, "So … What does that mean?"

Right. Artemis had to move on, take the next step. So she just had to keep her mouth shut and take it, like most things in life….She rammed her lips against his, trying to give him a reassuring and passionate kiss. She felt his hands on her hips, edging lower and lower. She needed to take the next step; the next step was necessary for recovery. The next step was …

"I can't do this." She said, breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I can't … I'm not ready." She took a step back, literally, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Perhaps if it wasn't August 8th, and perhaps if her mind wasn't filled with that - her - redheaded fool, she could have allowed Nick to take the next step with her. but she just wasn't ready. Not today.

"No, no, I get it." He said, trying to give her a smile to reassure her. But she saw past it. She knew he wasn't 'okay'. He was annoyed. She can tell; but she did appreciate him lying to her, for her own sake. "You haven't dated anyone since your ex-boyfriend."

"He isn't an 'ex'"

Why did she say that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid Artemis_ , she thought with a frown.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I mean, we never broke up. So technically, he isn't an ex-boyfriend." She pushed her chin forward, looking more confident than she felt. As if that was going to make things better.

"Artemis, he isn't your boyfriend. Not anymore. I'm sorry if I sound insensitive, but he's gone. He's not with you anymore. I am."

"But we never broke up." She answered, making it sound as if it was common knowledge. "We would probably still be together if he hadn't …" She had to take a deep breath, "if he hadn't…"

"..died." He answered for her. "He's dead. Gone. Buried in the ground, Artemis."

She felt tears starting to swell up. She hasn't cried about this in so long and she didn't want to start now, not in front of Nick. Not in front of anyone.

"I'm sorry, Nick. But I can't do this." She turned around and pushed the key into the lock, turning it and unlocking the door.

"What does this mean about us then? Are we over?" Nick asked in disbelief. He had gone to eight dates with her! He had thought they were heading to something serious. _She_ had made him believe that this was something serious. He wouldn't have gone to _eight_ dates with her if he thought she wasn't worth it. Apparently she wasn't. "Artemis, is this over?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, mostly because she just wanted to disappear and make Nick disappear as well, erase the eight dates she ever went with him. He had left her with no choice. She closed the door behind her, once she was inside the apartment.

She was crying now. But not because of Nick. No, she would never cry about him. She was crying because of her _ex-_ boyfriend.

She threw her purse to the floor and flopped down on the couch, her chest trembling as she sobbed.

 _Why can I get over h-him? I've moved on, haven't I? I have gone to dates and to therapy. I did everything that I had to do to … mo-move on. But why does he still haunts him? Wally … I hate that I cannot get over you …_

* * *

Bludhaven:  
August 9th, 00:42am EDT

The scene was perfect. After asking Bart if he could stay a few hours later after today's training (with the excuse of wanting to test a theory about superspeed), Dick had managed to recreate the scene of five years ago that had opened the speed force. With Zatanna's magic imitating the bursts of energy that had consumed Wally, the scene was nearly the exact same. The seventeen year old kept running, running, running and it started to hurt Dick's eyes while watching him. Standing besides him was Zatanna in her vigilante costume and whose eyes started to glow as they always did when she used powerful magic. He swore he started seeing the addition of red and yellow, and he wasn't talking about Bart's Kid Flash costume.

"I-It's w-w-working." He gasped, a small smile forming on his face. "It's working! Keep going, Bart! You are doing a great job." He then became serious again, "It's working." He said in a low voice, reassuring himself was a good idea. He was doing the right thing.

" _Wait, guys! I think I'm still here!"_

Bart's run slowly came to a halt. The boy was confused, and his gaze looked imploringly at Dick. Meanwhile, Dick's gaze was glued to the living body of his best friend.

Wally West, alive, was standing there. His costume was tattered in pieces and there was a big gash of blood on his forehead, and scratches decorating his arms and chest. But he was here and he was alive. Wally was back.

Panting, with his hands on his knees, the redhead gathered his strengths back. "Man, I didn't think I'll make it. I was sure I was going to be consumed by the speedforce. God, I sure hope I don't have to do _that_ again. Artemis is _so_ going to kill me." Wally stood up, and took in the scene. "Wait…where are we? This isn't the arctic!" Suddenly Wally was gone and Dick, for a moment, was afraid that he had dreamt the entire scene. The orange blur around the Bludhaven warehouse was the only thing reassuring him that Wally was still here.

"What's going on?" Bart's voice broke the silence. "Nightwing! Why is Wally back?! I-I— I mean, we all thought he was dead."

But Nightwing wasn't paying attention to the seventeen year old. His gaze stayed glued to the blur, trying to keep up with him.

"Dick!" Zatanna voice brought him out of his thoughts. " _I said_ , go fill Wally in while I fill in Bart."

"So Wally is back? I-I didn't just imagine that!"

"Now!" Zatanna's words forced Dick to move. The acrobat tried to follow the blur that was still running around the warehouse.

"Wally! Dude! Calm down, let me talk to you."

The blur stopped at the small second level of the warehouse. His eyes were frightened, looking at Dick.

"D-Dick, why am I here? What's going on?" He asked, fright in his eyes. "What happened with the invasion? Where are the others? Why are we in — are we in _Bludhaven?"_

"Give me a moment, and I promise I'll explai—"

"Where's Flash?! And the others?" He was getting agitated again, and there was nothing worst than an agitated speedster. Dick saw the wheels spinning in Wally's head. He might be imagining the worst. "I-Is Artemis … Is she o-okay? Please don't tell me s-she's—"

"She's alive." He interjected.

He noticed a big sigh of relief escape the redhead's chest. For half a second, there was a glint in Wally's eyes — Dick didn't recognize it, didn't know what it meant. No, no, that's not true. He did recognize that glint in Wally's eyes. He just never knew what it meant, never knew what was going on in Wally's head whenever he had that look on his face. As his best friend, Dick didn't like the feeling of ignorance. It was the same look that Wally had when he first told Dick that he's leaving the team. It hadn't been a discussion or a suggestion. Wally had made up his mind back then, without discussing it with him. And Dick couldn't stop him, or talk him out of it. He had the advantage back then.

But right now, despite whatever Wally was thinking, Dick was at an advantage.

"Wally, it's 2020. Four years have past since you were consumed by the speedforce."

* * *

 _Happy Harbor:  
_ _March 16th 2013, 1:34:pm EDT_

" _What do you mean you decided to leave the team?" Dick asked, his hands dropping to his sides._

" _I don't want this life anymore, for myself or for Artemis." Wally responded with a frown, as if he expected Dick to understand immediately. "We have seen so many people die, some of our friends included. I-I guess I just want some normalcy in my life."_

" _You knew the risk!" Dick protested in a hush voice, but by his face, Wally can tell Dick was yelling at him. And for good reason, Dick thought. There must be another reason for Wally's sudden decision of quitting. He knew there was. There must be. Wally's life was already the definition of 'normal'. Well, as close as one can get as a superhero. He had a good life! He had both parents alive, parents who cared and loved him; he had his aunt Iris and his uncle Barry and he had Jay and Joan for guidance; he lived in suburbia America, with a good school district; he has a car and a girlfriend like any other_ normal _teenager! How much normalcy does he want? "Don't act like you didn't know the risks!"_

" _That's not the point!" Wally also yelled in a hushed voice. "I am going to start college in the fall. Or do you think that's going to work? Student by day, vigilante by night?"_

" _It's not like you can't operate from college! Conner and M'gann are doing it!"_

" _They go to Ivy University!" Wally pointed out._

" _I don't understand what you are trying to say." Dick said, his voice returning back to a normal - yet confrontational - tone._

 _Wally took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind in order to explain this to Dick._

" _The thing I'm trying to say is that," Green eyes met blue ones, "I don't want to be a hero anymore, Dick. I-I can't do it anymore." His mouth twitched, trying to say more but there were so many thoughts in his head that he couldn't pick what to say._

" _So what does this mean for the team - the team that_ we _founded?" He asked._

" _The team is blooming and growing." Wally answered, a smile on his face because even though he decided to leave, he will always be extremely proud of the team they have created. "It went from it only being you, me and Aqualad to you, me, Aqualad_ and _M'gann_ and _Conner_ and _Artemis a-and…" He had planned on saying more names but Artemis' name got caught on his throat and they both knew why._

" _Out of one hundred, how much of that decision is for Artemis?" Dick asked with a gentle voice. It wasn't even a question of whether he was doing this for Artemis. Of course he was. Wally was a tremendous sap sometimes. And Dick couldn't be mad with Wally if he was doing this for Artemis._

" _I love her." Wally answered, immediately gaining a defensive tone, his finger pointed at Dick._

 _Dick was almost offended that Wally could possibly think he is accusing Artemis. Must he remind Wally that he had been a jerk to her while everyone else was welcoming her into the team the first few months? Dick loved and cared for Artemis as much as he loved and cared for Wally. He cared so much for the both of them, as a couple and as individuals. Artemis was his friend, his pal, his partner in crime; she was the other half of their karaoke duo, of their late night gaming team, of their acrobatics trainings. He would take a bullet for her anyday, just like he knew Wally would take a bullet for him. So it was like a slap in the face that Wally would even insinuate that Dick was blaming Artemis._

" _That's not the question, KF." Dick said, gently._

 _Wally had to think about it. His mind was trying to find an exact number just the way he was always trying to find the perfect color that sums up his relationship with Artemis, or the exact emotion that captivates the way she makes him feel when she kisses him, or the exact earth mineral that matches her eye color. After two years, he still hasn't come up with an answer for any of those questions and he doubts he ever will, but he was still trying. And his mind was still playing an infinite string of decimal numbers, trying to perfectly calculate how much did she influence his decision…_

" _69.976…" He lingered, still thinking about it, "8604768…" More numbers, "and an infinite string of nines…" He eyed Dick, expecting an angry reaction from his best friend, but instead, Boy Wonder smiled._

" _I was kind of hoping that number would be higher…" He responded, an underlying feeling of resentment still stuck in his throat. But none of it was directed toward Artemis. Instead, it was directed toward the other half of that couple._

" _She deserves normalcy for once in her life." Wally muttered, his voice sounding mature, causing Dick to look at him. To_ really _look at him, with new clear eyes. Standing in front of him wasn't the thirteen year old he had met so many years ago, the thirteen year old who still had braces and who would get ridiculously excited about anything and who Dick immediately took a liking to and who he called his best friend. No, replacing him was an eighteen year old who was taking his future into his own hands._

" _F-For Artemis." Dick said with a crooked smile, his angry outburst from earlier completely gone from his face. Artemis was one of his closest friends, someone he could laugh with over Wally's idiosyncrasies, and vent about life with, and generally kick ass with. She was living proof that life is what you make of it, despite your past and bloodlines. She deserved a happy life - a normal life if that was what she wanted; and if that required her to leave the team, Dick was okay with that. For Artemis._

* * *

Bludhaven:  
August 9th, 2020. 01:01am EDT

"Wha-what do you mean? it's been … f-four years since that time - that one time in the arctic?"

The redhead was most appropriately comparable to a lost and confused golden retriever. He had one hand on his hip, the other hand waving in the air when he spoke and only settled on top of his head when he finished. Dick stared, trying to give his best friend a moment. This must be so hard for him.

"Yes." Dick answered, after a moment of silence. "Yes, it's August 9th. We're in the year 2020, like I said before."

" _Oh man_ ," Wally ran both hands through his hair and squated, taking it all in. " _Oh man oh man oh man_. I'm in _so_ much trouble."

Dick scoffed, not believing that was the thing on Wally's mind. He was back, after being gone for four years And he was only thinking about how much "trouble" he is in? As if anyone would be mad at him after returning …

"I need to find my parents! They are probably devastated!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"No, wait! Wally! Hold on! Before you speed away- !" But it was too late. Wally left leaving nothing but a blur behind. "... _you need to remember that things have changed._ "

Nightwing ran both hands through his hair and let out a groan. "Damn it!" He shouted, kicking the closest thing to him - that turned out to be an armchair. He had just brought his best friend in the entire world back from the speed force and the idiot didn't have time to speak to him …

* * *

Central City:  
August 9th, 01:19am CDT

Wally West was knocking on the back door of the house he had grown up in. He was desperately banging his fists against the door. He was lucky his father didn't believe in firearms because he was sure this situation (a lunatic banging on someone's door at 1am) called for weapons.

"Mom!" He shouted, wondering if that will make his parents calm down. (Yes, their son back from the dead was knocking on their door. That was reassuring.) "Dad! It's me. Open the door. It's me, Wally."

A light turned on from inside the house. Wally took a few steps back, trying to give his parents some room.

" _Am I dreaming, Rudy?"_ Was his mother crying? " _Do you hear that too, or is this just a dream?"_

" _If it's a dream, then we are both having it, Mary."_

He had to close his eyes for a moment. His mother crying; he can hear it in her voice. His father believing it was a dream. He couldn't imagine what they had been through for the past four years.

" _I'm going to open the door, Rudy. I just need to check_."

" _I'll have 911 dialed, just in case."_

He started to hear the familiar squeak of the door; it sounded more like a welcome chime from the house that had seen him grow up. An inch of his mother's face appeared between the door and the frame before Mary threw the entire door open.

"W-Wally…?"

Wally didn't notice that he was crying until he felt the warm tears travel down his cheeks.

"Yes, Mom?" He answered with a smile.

"Oh, come Rudy! It's truly him. Our Wally is back!"

He nearly threw himself at his mother's embrace. Oh god, he needed this. He quickly after felt his father's arm wrap around the both of them. The West Family was reunited once again. He always knew he had great parents; but now he was convinced that he had the best parents anyone could ever have.

"I-I'm so so so s-sorry, for everything you been through." He gasped into his mother's ear in the hug. "I promise I won't pull that stupid stunt again, I p-promise."

The hug came to an end when Mary pulled back to look Wally in the eye.

"Oh pumpkin." She wiped his away his tears, "What stupid stunt?"

"The … speedforce. And-and-and disappearing … for f-four years…"

"Oh Wally, that wasn't a stupid stunt. Wally, sweetie, you saved the entire planet."

She was smiling and despite the tears and the wrinkles, there was still a strong woman that Wally was proud to call his mother.

"W-What?"

"Come inside, Wally." She pulled him into the living room and planted him on the couch. "Wally, you really think we were mad at you for-"

"But Mom," Wally didn't understand, "All those restless nights I made you go through, not knowing if I was safe or not. I left you no choice but to accept me becoming Kid Flash after the accident even though there was a chance of me dying every time I went out with uncle Barry. I didn't care about how you or Dad felt ... a-and I was even supposed to be retired-"

"Sshhh, honey. We worried like all parents do, isn't that right Rudy? But we always knew the risk. At one point, as a parent, you just need to … trust your child, and trust their decisions. You will understand some day, when you have kids of your own. You will keep wondering if you did the right thing by them, if you are doing the right thing as a parent-"

"But, Mom." He kept protesting.

"No but's, Wally. When Artemis came that night, she didn't even had to say a word and we already knew what happened: our son isn't going to return to us that night. We always knew that was a possibility in the back of our minds when you went out with Barry. But we learned to live with it. You weren't here with us physically, but you were always in our hearts, in our memories. You died a hero. And as a mother, I couldn't possibly be more proud of you. You grew up to be a kind, selfless, caring man and I couldn't ask for a better son even if I tried."

Mary West had the reputation of being able to make grown men cry. And she proves it every time. Wally hugged his mother again, wishing he can became a little kid again.

He stayed there for as long he could before he couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled back from his mother's embrace and stared at the floor, trying to find the way to word this question.

"A-A-Art … Ahem, Artemis - S-S-She's okay?" He asked with a look filled with concern. Saying her name was painful. It felt as if the more he said it, said the name that just rolled out of his tongue so naturally, the more she seemed a memory.

"Oh pumpkin, I think it's only fair for you to know. Artemis, she's dating someone else."

 _No, no, no no nonono_. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Artemis was the love of his life. They had been together for five years. Five years filled with nothing but happiness and love; there had been a few tough times but the tough times were outnumbered by the good times, always. They went through adolescence and entered adulthood together whilst still dating, and that wasn't something most teenage couples were capable of saying. He was sure they were going to die together (He suppose that half happened. But jokes on him, he died first and he was only 21 then). However, it wasn't suppose to happen that way. He wasn't suppose to die. They were suppose to be happily retired and they were suppose to graduate Stanford, move into an actual house with their baby Brucely; he was suppose to work in a research physics lab while Artemis worked on her Master's degree. They would be on a very very poor scientist salary but that didn't matter because they would come home happy every night and have delicious ramen dinners because she does the best ramen ever and he'll make a mess while eating but she'll just smile and clean his mouth because she finally, finally, finds his eating endearing and … and … she was dating someone else…

 _Ruff! Ruff!_

 _Wait..._ Brucely? The white pitbull was standing there, wagging its tail. "Oh my god, Brucely. I'm so glad to see you too. Oh my god.

"C'mon boy." Wally urged the dog forward and started petting his head, "What is Brucely doing here?" He asked, not even sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. Brucely had been _their_ pet, a token of their relationship. If Artemis has gotten rid of Brucely, how will she react at him being back? Did she even want him back? Or will she get rid of him as well?

"Well, after you were gone, Artemis moved back in with her mother." Mary informed him. "Just for a while, until she figured things out. And well, they don't accept big dogs in apartment complexes so she asked us if we can take care of him and of course we said yes. She comes to see him every now and then."

Wally kept petting and rubbing Brucely's head. He missed this big guy. So she didn't get rid of him, not exactly. But still. Wally felt as if he just woke up from a short dream when in reality it was four years in the future. Life had kept going and people had changed their lives around him. He doesn't know if there place for him anymore.

* * *

Central City:  
August 9th, 02:03am CDT

The West Family were settled in the couch, Wally resting his head against his mother's shoulder, and Brucely sleeping with his head on his lap.

" _Um, so … what does this mean? For me, I mean."_

Wally's head snapped up. His dad was standing by the door. By the looks of it Rudy had opened the door. Wally had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the knock or the door open. Bart stepped forward, followed by Zatanna and Nightwing. They had both filled him in and Dick could only imagine what the teenager must be feeling. He had taken Wally's place, thinking Wally would never come back. But here he is, alive and well.

Dick had his attention focused on Wally, before glancing at Bart. They were both still wearing their Kid Flash costume.

"Oh God, Bart…" Wally stood up and sped toward his younger cousin. He stood in front of Bart, studying him. He was much taller, nearly matching Wally's height; his hair was shorter and didn't fall over his eyes anymore. Instead, it was pointing at every direction. He also had shed all that baby fat he had on his face and his voice was deeper, if only a little bit. All in all, he had grown up from the twerp he used to be back in 2016.

"I suppose that you will want to be Kid Flash again." Bart said, smiling although there was sadness in his eyes. "I can go back to being Impulse. It's crash; I'll be fine."

Slowly, Wally shook his head.

"No."

"What?" Both Bart and Dick asked in unison.

"No, Bart. I was gone for four years. You keep the costume. You have been Kid Flash when I was gone. I can't steal that away from you. You deserve it." He smiled his signature Wally West smile - cheeky, contagious, dimple-y. "Besides, I retired a long long time ago."

Bart slowly started smiling when he realized what Wally was saying.

"I'm an old man. You keep the mantle of _Kid_ Flash, emphasis on the kid part. Disappearing into the speedforce kind of tired me out. Little to say, I did my time. Now it's your turn - well, I suppose it has been your turn for the past four years that I have been away. I think it's about time I go back to retirement."

Bart started chuckling. "Ha-ah! Alright! That's so crash of you, 'cuz." He wrapped his arms around the former Kid Flash - and even planted a big ol' kiss on Wally cheek. Wally didn't know what to do with that. He decided to accept it and smile. "This is so _awesome_! I can't wait to tell the team. Oh man, this is _so cool!"_

"I'm glad to see you expanded your vocabulary to add more words than just "crash"." Wally joked, earning himself an unamused look from Bart.

The truth is: Wally doesn't even know if he _should_ be back, back from the speed force. He had been gone for the past four years! Bart is Kid Flash now. There is no way he is still graduating from Stanford anymore. And Artemis … Well, she has moved on. She has her own life without him. There is nothing left for him.

"I'm sorry to possibly ruining your good mood Wally, but I still need to talk to you. Things have changed in the past four years."

The two best friends stared at each other for a few seconds before Wally answered:

"I know, Dick. Things sure have changed."

* * *

 **So you guys made it to the end of this chapter! Please, please leave a comment below and you might get chapter two very soon! Also, let me know who you guys want to see in the next chapter!**


	2. Author's Note & Small Gift

Hello dear readers,

Before I start with what this 'chapter' is about, I will just say this: thank you. Thank you so much for reading this story; for those who left a review, thank you so much for the feedback and/or compliments! I began this story with the intention to start a new project over the summer, but it was also a challenge for myself: I want to finish something I've begun.

I never ever finish things that I have begun. I always lose interest after a few hours/days/weeks/months. The reason why? Pretty simple: depression. Before some of you roll your eyes, I will reassure you that this isn't going to be an essay about my experience with the big D (Hah! Clever joke there …. okay). I won't share the details about my mental illness with you. I won't list the evidence and the confirmation of it. You are here for the story and I will give you a new chapter, but it will be at my pace.

When I started Say Something, I wanted to have an emotionally moving story highlighting that emotions related to 'mental illnesses', such as anxiety, depression, OCD, etc., are more common that people make it seem. They aren't things that we should just dust beneath the carpet. It's completely normal to feel these emotions and it happens more often than expected. Events happens and occurs to us all and it takes a toll on our mental state and that's perfectly normal. Artemis lost the love of her life after very complex conditions, of course she isn't okay after that. And I really want to display that. Wally, who is typically the 'common joe' character who doesn't have a tragic past and a pretty normal lifestyle, returns and he will see that everyone has continued their life without him, and that must be difficult to see. He expects things to be back to normal, and he will be forced to realize that things aren't as simple; and unfortunately, there isn't much he can do. Both Artemis and Wally have personal emotions that they will need to sort out.

Overall, I want to display that people who have anxiety or depression or whatever else are still deserving of happiness. Happiness is still achievable, despite that. I'm not invalidating anyone's feelings; I just want to light some flicker of hope: happiness and mental illnesses are not mutually exclusive.

As a gift for the patience, I will had a 500 word ficlet as a thank you and as a 'please be patient' with me!

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

This small ficlet followed the following domestic!AU Prompts:

Sock skating in the newly waxed floors.

"Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"

"My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"

Fighting over the thermostat settings.

* * *

"Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"

The retired speedster was hunched over the stove in their small Palo Alto apartment. The wooden spoon was tinted red in the end, the smell of the homemade tomato sauce filling the entire kitchen.

From the small hallway, the short-haired blonde sock-skated into the room. She was wearing nothing but a pair of high white socks, cerulean blue underwear that definitely came from a bag of Hanes bikini bottom undies, and one of Wally's dark flannels shirts draped over her shoulders. The sleeves were rolled over her elbows, and not one button of the flannel shirt was hooked, strategically covering up the woman's breasts but displaying the center of her chest and her abdomen.

"It's so hot here." She whined, walking over to the air conditioner over to the kitchen window.

Wally stirred the tomato sauce again, before resting the wooden spoon down onto an empty plate on the counter. He quickly turned the gas off the stove and turned around. Immediately, he stared at her panicked.

"My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on." He asked her, but instead of a verbal answer, he received a glare. He knew what this was about. "I told you more than once! I'm sorry. This could have been much worse. They were going to surprise me, but then Mom called me from the airport and she had to fess up because she wanted to know the 'traffic rules' of California, or something. They refuse to take a cab up here and decided to rent a car."

Artemis rolled her eyes, throwing her head back in frustration. "This airconditioner isn't working, I swear. Wall, its near 100 degrees in here. I put clothes, and I will become a puddle. Your parents won't want to meet a puddle." She blinked her wide eyes, making herself seem more innocent than she was.

Wally couldn't argue with that. Plus, he had the stove going which didn't help them and their broken air conditioner. He sighed, not sure as to what they could do. And he couldn't get angry at her. She shouldn't become the victim of his stress.

"I'm sorry, babe. I promised to fix the AC today but then …. Mom called and she's here, in California. She….They …. Ugh, you know how concern Mom and Dad were about us moving in together. They were very skeptical but they knew that we would have done whatever we wanted, considering we are across country, so they begrudgingly gave me the okay to sign the lease."

Artemis' lips slowly turned into a sympathetic pout. She knew that his parents were a bit concerned about them moving in together sophomore year but she didn't know how far it had went. Wally doesn't like to worry her with his parents' opinions; he considers them trivial and non-important, specially when it comes to his relationship with artemis.

"It's fine," She answered, shrugging and giving him a lopsided smile. She stepped closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure the tomato sauce taste great and it'll go fantastic on the pasta. And what's so bad about hot apartment? We can drive them down to the park and have a picnic, or something. We'll figure something out."

Wally's face softened. Yeah, she was most definitely it for him. He didn't need anyone else. Foolish to think that he had spent nearly three whole months being so mean to her over some silly insecurities he had? Smiling proudly, he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Immediately, he regretted it since she had been sweating there.

"Seriously though, you need to put some clothes on. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind but I don't think my parents will appreciate the underwear and the unbutton flannel." He told her, causing Artemis to roll her eyes, stepping away from him.

"Just remember this, Baywatch, when your parents leave tonight and it's just the two of us and we are both laying in bed, getting ready for the night and you want a piece of this," She swept her hand over her body, indicating, "remember that you told me to put clothes on."

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry for such long wait. I tend to lose interest so easily. Please, if you really want the second chapter, let me know. Send me messages, leave reviews, just make yourself be heard. I won't be bothered by it; just remember: I do this for fun, not obligation.

 **Have a nice day and I love you all!**


	3. What now?

A/N: I am alive guys. But there is a few points I want to make before we get into the story once more:

1-) THIS IS NOT AN OBLIGATION. I do not owe anything to anyone. This is/was my passion project. Let me do this at **my own pace,** regardless of whether this pace is your preferred pace or not. This is mine. This is my story. So please, don't demand for more than I can already give you. I am a student, thinking about study abroad applications and graduate school applications. I even had to drop a class since I had SO MUCH on my plate already, excluding this story. Instead of being so concerned about this story, why doesn't anyone ask how I have been? This might seem like me ranting but please remember that there are people typing these words, these stories,  for you, for free. its not automatic. it takes so much out of us, so please be considerate, and thankful. I know my fellow writers/authors will agree with me.

2-) if there is a **_small_** typo, please ignore it. Let me know if it's so bad that you cannot understand the word/sentence/paragraph, then that's a problem that should be brought to my attention. There is nothing more irritating when someone points out the smallest typo, despite the fact that I spent so much time on this already. This is all me. There isn't a paid editor, whose job is to point out these mistakes. The fancy books you buy at stores, those people have editors who revise and edit twice, thrice, four times, etc. so that there isn't any mistakes, because even the big name novelists/writers/authors make mistakes. See the point above. This is for fun, not for literary acclaim or grandeur.

3-) I love love love every single one of you. I am also a spitfire fan, I am also a YJ fan. And as much I want to say that I am writing this for the fandom, truth is I am also writing this for me. I am writing this to satisfy my shipper heart.

And now for the more ... technical points:

4-) I am changing my approach. I decided that its very difficult to find time to write 10-20k word chapters without me wanting to pull my hair out because of how long I've been staring at it. Instead, it'll be around 1-2K word chapters. Is everyone okay with that?! This is a test-and-trial, an experiment. If I write smaller chapters, perhaps I can publish more frequently (WAY more frequently. I have cause you pain enough).

5-)Due to the new approach, i might be able to post frequently. turns out i have had a second chapter typed and stored away for VERY LONG TIME. and instead of publishing the entire thing, I will cut it into smaller sections and try to publish probably every week, once I decide on a date. (Which day you guys prefer?) It will give me time to catch up and type even more, so i can have a nice little chapter storage.

Final thing, I promise:

6-) This is also a collaboration of sorts! I'm experimenting different approaches, since fanfiction gives you that privilege. Turns out, long chapters didn't work for me, at all. I had thought they were more substantial than smaller chapters, but it turns out they are so much more difficult and not the right fit for me. So I'm going to change things, try new things. Please, give me your opinions on the new format. Give me ideas that might help me in this journey. And without further ado, may you commence this story.

* * *

Central City:

August 9th, 2020. 3:45am CDT

In the West Residence in Central City, the two young men were sitting on the couch. An awkward silence filled the room. Where before there was nothing but friendship, conversation and fondness between Dick Grayson and Wally West, that was now replaced with heavy tension, sharp resentment, and regret. Dick regretted not being a better friend; he should have never called Artemis that day. She was in retirement. Wally and she were both happy with their decision. He should have respected his friends' wishes and left them alone. And Wally regretted being so distance. He just retired; there was no reason why he couldn't have visited his friends every once in awhile.

"So what do I do now?" Wally's hoarse voice broke the silence.

Dick sat with his back straight, looking at his best friend through his domino mask. He couldn't read Wally's expression.

"You brought me back, Dick." Wally continued, his fingertips trembling. The redhead was staring hard, but Dick felt as if Wally wasn't even looking at him, as if Wally's physical body wasn't even there and instead there was just an empty armchair and nothing left of his best friend. "What was the plan after bringing me back? Wha-what did you think was going to happen?"

Dick had to think. What was the plan? He never really thought about that. His thoughts were always focused on the process of bringing KF back, never once did he think about the aftermath. Well, he supposed he did think about it; but, those thoughts were all fantasies, nothing serious. Nothing that he thought would actually occur. "The choice is up to you."

Wally scoffed bitterly, resting his head on his hands. "Everything has changed, Dick." He gasped, angrily. "You said it yourself. Nothing is the same. Life has continued on without me-"

"Then force yourself back into it!" Dick exclaimed, suddenly feeling exasperated with him. The Wally he knew wouldn't just mope around. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on with your life!"

"How dare you?" Wally growled, standing up from his seat. He didn't care if his parents were asleep upstairs. He was angry at Dick, angry for what he had just said and angry that he brought him back without a plan.

Dick, on the other hand, just let out a deep breath in order to calm himself down. Wally was right, he had to admit reluctantly. But he just couldn't understand how can Wally be mad at a second chance. Dick had done his part: he had brought Wally back; now it was Wally's turn to make the best out of it. Right?

"Dick, don't you understand?! Everything I have built is gone. There is nothing left for m-me anymore." His voice cracked at the end, like a child's.

Dick's gaze softened. Four years ago, he hadn't behaved like a friend. But similar to Wally's second chance of life, this was his own second chance to be a friend, to be the best friend, once more.

"Come back." Dick said, standing up as well so he was looking in Wally's eyes. "Join the team. There is always a place for you there. Everyone will be happy to have you back."

Wally shook his head, determined to go through his decision of staying in retirement.

"Wally, what is there left for you in Palo Alto?" Dick asked gently with a frown, trying to sound comforting but he also needed Wally to face the truth. There is no reason for him to stay in retirement. "The world always is in need of more heroes."

 _Heroes_ …

"I-I'll think about it." Wally said in an effort to appease Dick. And it did. A small smile formed on Dick's face, and he placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. If only he could make him choose the team again.

"Thank you." Dick murmured, content. "You should come by tomorrow by the HQ. See the team, reunite with the guys, and meet the new freshmen."

"Yeah, sure." Wally said in a distant voice. He was more concerned - scared, frightened, nervous - to meet Artemis again. It took every ounce of self constraint to not go running to wherever she is and pick her up in his arms and tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

N/A: I promise to publish more (won't give you a date though). But give me your reviews and opinions! Do not skip the top N/A! If you haven't read it, go back and do.


	4. He Won't Go

You guys probably don't want another long author's note from me. Haha. I won't say I am back for good because I am terrible at delivering chapters, as you all already know. I do take my sweet time to update chapters. But I am still conscious about this story; I have not forgotten about it, I promise. This chapter is shorter than my first chapter and longer than the last chapter, but I think this length will be the nice average. I think the first chapter with 10k words was an exception, the 'set-up' of the story. I will shut up now! Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Manhattan, New York

August 9th, 2020. 10:30am EST

"Do you know why Nightwing send in that last minute message to meet up before debriefing?" M'gann asked Zatanna. The two girls were sitting together on the couch; Kaldur and Conner were discussing something or the other, Barbara and Raquel were chatting about Amistad, who had been under the care of Barbara last night - babysitting duty and all. The Team's new headquarters' (The old justice League of America's headquarters, also known as Dodd's Mansion) living room was filled with small murmur of conversation.

"I … might have an idea." Zatanna confessed, although not wanting to reveal Dick's great surprise. It wasn't her place to tell; and in all honesty, she wasn't even sure if she agreed with Dick's actions.

"Anyone know where Roy and Artemis are? They are the only ones that aren't here yet," Raquel asked to the group. Everyone present were the alpha members of the team. Those two were the only ones missing, but otherwise this would be called an Alpha member meeting.

There was a silence in the room. No one knew what to say, what to answer, besides the obvious: they must be running late. On the other end of the room, the double doors opened and Nightwing strolled in.

"Enough wondering about those two. Let's get this meeting started." He reached the opposite wall and the holographic computer appeared before him. His fingers furiously typed, his gaze glued to the screen.

Everyone else eyed one another, a bit concerned about why they were here. Why did Nightwing call this meeting? He just summoned the original team, including Barbara, and no one else. It was a little bit suspicious. Not to mention Roy and Artemis' tardiness. Those two are barely ever late for a meeting.

"Nightwing," M'gann soft voice sliced the silence, "Why did you ask us to come here?" It was unlike him. Whenever there is a change of plans, he always sends the memo at least 12 hours in advance if it wasn't an emergency. M'gann never expected his email waiting in her inbox this morning, an email that he had sent at 4:13 am.

"Last night, Zatanna, Bart and I had a little experiment."

Zatanna shifted a bit uncomfortable since she knew she was receiving looks. She wasn't sure whether she liked being included in Dick's plan. She felt like she had betrayed Artemis and her trust.

"With Bart's speed and Zatanna's magic, we were able to summon high levels of energy." Diagrams flashed in the large holographic computer, giving visuals to the audience in order to explain what he was saying much simplier. "With Bart's speed, we were able to contain that energy and open the … "

"The speed force." Kaldur ended Dick's sentence. The acrobat stayed silence, eyeing their wise leader, before nodding.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Wait, what does this mean? What are you trying to tell us?" Conner growled, his hands inching and turning into loose fists. Dick was beating around the bush and Conner didn't appreciate it - specially since he was doing it so deliberately.

"Nightwing, please, don't do this…" M'gann urged him, standing up from her seat. She was afraid that Dick was going to do something he regrets - if he hasn't done it already.

"Can you guys just let me finish?!" Nightwing wasn't one to lose his patience very often, but what was done was done and he didn't need them to plant seeds of doubt in his mind right now. His doubts were already there, without their encouragement.

Zatanna stayed silence, staring at the floor beneath her feet. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she felt tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't typically emotional but she just can't help it. She had been the main witness to all of this for the past few months: Dick driving himself insane and riddled with guilt, Artemis forcing herself to forget about Wally, the entire team trying to digest the news of Wally's disappearance. It hadn't been easy for any of them. And now again, she was forced to witness her teammates go through the same emotional roller coaster, all because she had agreed to help bring Wally back. She didn't know why she did it. She supposed she hadn't thought it possible until it happened. She blinked, trying to hide the tears, while wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"I forgot what I was saying," Dick said annoyed, looking over the screen and trying to regain his train of thought. "And so, well, the energy…" As he typed, an 'alarm' screen appeared on the holographic computer. "F-fuck," he said, cursing as he tried to fix the screen. "As I was saying," He typed, his pinky finger hitting the backspace button more than once. "The energy was contained and - ah - Kid Flash- I mean, Bart … Kid Flash…He managed,"

it was actually painful to see. The great Nightwing so stressed out that he was making so many mistakes, tripping over his words, his string of thought not cohesive. it caused a few of them to flinch and cringe as they saw their friend. Everyone just wanted to put him out of his misery and say something, but no one dared to do so. That is, until a old voice broke the stillness.

"It's true, guys." The redhead entered the room, a cheeky look on his face while scratching the back of his head. Everyone in the room turned to see the new addiction, "I'm back."

"Oh my god, Wally." M'gann exclaimed, flying forward and embracing her old friend. Wally nearly fell back when the Martian crashed against his chest but he managed to maintain his footing. "Is it really you?" She asked mentally, her arms still wrapped around his neck tightly. There were tears in her eyes as she hugged. "I don't mean to be intrusive, entering your mind, but i just really need to know."

Wally laughed out loud, feeling the waves of love and friendship in his heart. "It's me," He whispered in return, holding his teenage crush in his arms.

M'gann pulled back, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Oh my, it's really you." She gushed. Wally had been family to M'gann. He had been her little brother when he was silly and goofy, but he was also like an older brother to her, as strange as that sounds, when he behaved so caring and overprotective toward her. More than once had she cried on his shoulder before.

M'gann pulled back completely, giving the others an opportunity to greet Wally. She still couldn't believe he was here.

"Welcome back," Conner shortly greeted his old friend, being a guy of few words. But the camaraderie and friendship can be seen in their tight hug. Conner has never thanked him for the all things Wally had done for him, specially for that one fourth of July when Wally was the only one who had noticed Conner's loneliness while everyone else were leaving with their mentors. Wally had invited Conner to stay with him at his parent's home. That was the first time Connor ever witnessed a family and he was glad that it had been the Wests.

"Good to have you back," Kaldur voice entered Wally's ears. Conner let his old friend go, giving Wally space to greet the rest.

"Come here, man." Wally japed, giving Kaldur a short hug but still filled with meaning. Kaldur was one of his closest friends. They had a unique relationship. Maybe they weren't as close as Wally and Dick were, or as close as Wally and Conner were, but Kaldur was still nothing less than a brother to Wally. He loved him so much, and would give his life if it meant that Kaldur would be safe.

"Don't forget about me!" Raquel joked, laughing as she embraced Wally. "It hasn't been the same without you." She whispered in his ear, before pulling back. She cupped his face in her hands, her maternal side showing. "You haven't aged a day," She joked, causing Wally to laugh loudly.

"Oh, I'm glad." He responded, teasingly. "I was worried about that."

"How long have you been back?" M'gann asked. The way she spoke … made it seem like he had been away on vacation, and not lost in the speedforce. It was strange to hear because in his perspective, he never was truly gone - but for everyone else, four years has past.

"Last night. Sometime around-"

"2 am." Zatanna answered, the first time she has spoken since Wally entered the room. Her shoulders were tense, and she felt uncomfortable being partially responsible for Wally's return. But she smiled, putting on a brave face.

"Yeah," Wally answered, thoughtfully, glancing at Zatanna. "Around 2 am." He glanced at the rest of his friends, "I … was home, with my parents. They didn't let me go anywhere before having breakfast, and I honestly couldn't pass up a meal." He joked, when in fact he just was too afraid to face reality. It was four years in the future; four years that he had missed.

"It's good to have you back, my friend." Kaldur spoke, speaking for everything really. The atlantian patted Wally on the shoulder, a smile on his lips. He was happy to have Wally back, but he was also happy to see the rest of his team members - no, his friends - he was happy to see his friends all so happy. However, always so observant, Kaldur couldn't help but to realize who was missing in this tender reunion. His eyes quickly scanned the room, his gaze halting when he saw Barbara and Dick off to the side, Dick with a serious look on his face and Babs simply looked concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Barbara asked, arms crossed over her chest. Dick also had his arms crossed, but he wasn't facing her. Instead, he was facing the scene while feeling Barbara's gaze boring into the side of his face.

"I didn't tell anyone in general; until last night, when I needed their help."

"Why?" She asked, sharply.

"I didn't need other people's judgement."

Barbara nearly gasped, an annoyed frown over her forehead. "I'm not 'other people', Dick." She protested. She was almost offended that he had kept something of this magnitude to himself. She wasn't mad he kept Wally a secret; she was mad that he kept what this must have done to him a secret. She can't even imagine the stress and bad feelings this must have brought to him. He has friends; he shouldn't be going through such a hard time alone because he wasn't alone.

"Look, what's done is done. Wally's back, and that's all that matters." He said, his voice breaking near the end.

Barbara was almost glad that Dick wasn't facing her, otherwise he would witness her face go from annoyed to sympathetic. The way Dick spoke hit a nerve inside of her. Did she sense … remorse? Regret? Perhaps melancholy?

"Dick," She whispered, her hand reaching and resting on his arm.

At the sudden contact, Dick flinched. He turned and looked at Barbara, one of his oldest friends. He shook her hand away from him, taking a step away from her.

"I don't need your pity." He said, and then shrugged, forcing a smile on his lips. "Listen, I'm fine I'm okay. I have my best friend back. I'm grateful that you care, Babs. And I love you for that, but I'm fine. Everything is back to how it suppose to be." He took a few steps away, walking away from Batgirl and rejoining his team members in the center of the room.

"Did we miss the party?" The tender coarse voice of Artemis Crock came from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned to face her when she and Roy with Lian in his arms walked in. There was a hollow unsettling silence travelling around the room, and everyone was hanging on a thread. No one said a word, afraid of disturbing the thin ice that surrounded the two disconnected lovers.

Artemis rose an inquiring eyebrow. Little did she know that head of bright red hair belonged to her beacon. "W-what's g-going on, g-guys?" She asked, her knees trembling while tears started gathering in the corner of her almond shaped eyes. No one she ever met had red hair as bright as that. The only explanation was … That wasn't even possible but she knew she cannot be seeing ghosts. "G-g-guys?" She gasped, angry at herself for not controlling her emotions. "W-who …" is that?

Wally's pale arm pushed Nightwing out of the way, so Artemis can see all of him. His face was half fear and half shit-eating grin. Here was the love of his life; for him, it didn't feel like four years between them, but he knew they were very real for her. But he was back now, and they can be happy again. She can't possibly choose that guy she's dating over him. They have so much history, so much love between them. And four years wasn't enough to erase that.

"I'm here, Artemis. I'm back," He gasped, feeling relief overwhelm him. In front of him was the girl he had fallen in love with when he was sixteen. And she was as beautiful as ever; her hair was as long as it was the day they met, and she simply looked radiant. Even as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, he still thought she was stunning. Inside, and out.

"I-I," Artemis choked up, pressing the back of her hand against her nose trying to hid her tears. She was looking everywhere but never looked at Wally. His voice was enough prove that he was here, and he was alive, and he was in front of her, calling her name. And as much as she wanted to run into his arms and hug him and kiss him and embrace him, she … she … she couldn't. It was too overwhelming, too painful. Running back into his arms would be like belly flopping from the empire state building; right now, Artemis was just standing on the edge, looking down at the waves of emotions that Wally caused, and taking nervous steps back. "I can't do this," She whispered, turning around and running out of the room.

"Artemis!" He called out to her, taking long strides forward and soon turning into a blur as he ran.

* * *

As always, I love you guys! Please favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed this story and/or if there is something you would like to see and/or think I can do better! Have a great day!


End file.
